This invention relates to a method for packaging longitudinally flattened elements, such as knitting machine needles, and further relates to a needle pouch, as well as a needle package for such a needle pouch.
As a rule, knitting machine needles are sold in sizable quantities, and for this reason a plurality of such needles are assembled in a group (hereafter referred to as a needle set) and packaged together. A needle set may be said to consist of a handful of needles as may be repeatedly required by a technician for fitting a needle bed with needles. Such needles have been heretofore delivered in paper bags which had to be previously manufactured and then, upon completion of the needle making, charged with needles and thereafter closed. For very special applications and for ensuring that the needles in the bag do not fall apart, they are first gathered into a bundle, for example, by a rubber band, and then the bundle is inserted into the bag.
The above-outlined packaging mode is relatively expensive and complex. Further, the needles cannot be entirely reliably prevented from falling apart in the paper bag. Such would be the case, for example, when someone removes the rubber band, but subsequently re-introduces the needles into the bag.
In case the needles are placed into the bag loosely, in an un-bundled manner, they fall apart in the bag and may be removed only in a random manner.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a needle package which ensures an orderly accommodation of a needle set with simple technical means.